When Your Heart Stops Beating
by derivereine
Summary: In the times when we both get carried away...Cody/OC By request. One-shot Songfic.


****

I'll be there when your heart stops beating...by request.

I do actually take them, you know.

Chantel, Danielle and Tiffany all have one shots in the works as do Domonique and Brittany.

There's also a fewshot that will probably kill most of you in surprise.

Enjoy

Charlie xo.

"Cody! Stop ignoring her calls!" Becky complained as her best friend let his girlfriend's call go unanswered for the eigth time in five minutes, "Your ringtone sucks"

"No. She whines too much" Cody laughed, "Hey, turn this up"

Cody Runnels and Rebecca Brady had met in OVW, back when it was still WWE's training facility. With much in common and the desire to go to the same place, they had become friends. After being moved up to RAW, they travelled together and occasionally, even though it was against the rules, they roomed together. Cody's girlfriend hated Becky without even meeting her; she saw her as her competition and wanted Cody to have nothing to do with her.

If only she knew what went on behind closed doors.

"You're so lame, SoCo" Becky laughed and rolled her eyes, "But I'll turn it up regardless"

__

Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down

Becky eyeballed Cody, "Are you kidding me?"

He smirked slightly, "What? I like the song"

"Have you ever even listened to the words, Cody?" Becky shook her head and concentrated on the road and the wind in her hair. Her car was a gift from her father, a "guilt gift" as she put it. Brady Homes, her father's company, was one of the top property developers in the country, enabling Becky to have whatever she wanted. After all, her father had divorced her mother and turned her into a bitter, angry woman and Becky thought she deserved gifts after having put up with that for years.

"Sure I have." Cody grinned wickedly, "I like the song for a reason"

__

And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it

"Can you imagine if Vince found out?" Becky began to laugh now as she signalled right, "He'd freak if he knew we roomed together, nevermind if he knew what we did in the room"

Cody laughed and turned to Becky, "But wouldn't it be great? We could be a power couple- Vince said it himself, we're the future of the company"

__

We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone

"Cody shut up" Becky hit him on the arm "You don't think that I've already dreamt of those days?"

"We could be together" Cody said, before finally answering his cell, "Hey baby"

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

"Cody" Becky knocked on his hotel room door quietly. RAW had ended a couple of hours ago and she didn't want to wake anybody else up.

He answered the door in his boxers and a white wifebeater, "Hey"

She walked into the room as he held the door open, "Are you okay?"

"As fine as I could be after being buried on Heat again" Cody snorted and got back into bed, "I hate this"

Becky slid in next to him, "I know you do. Want to talk about it?"

Cody ran his hand up and down her side, "I can think of something-"

Cutting him off with a kiss, Becky giggled softly as he pulled her on top of him, "Cody, remember what happened last time?"

"That would be why I'm doing this right now" Cody whispered to Becky, pulling off her clothes as he spoke, "Remind me again why you bother to wear clothes?" He rolled on top of her as he undressed her carefully.

__

In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

Becky tried to formulate a reply but couldn't quite manage it as Cody moved down to her neck, nibbling softly at her skin. A moan caught in her throat as she arched her back and ran her fingernails over Cody's smooth skin.

He smiled up at her, hooking her left leg over his shoulder and slowly entering her, his eyes never moving from hers.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Becky's protests were soon cut off as Cody began to thrust in and out of her. He pulled out, giving Becky the opportunity to switch positions, her back to his chest as she sank into her again, this time his thrusts got harder and deeper, the movements so volatile that Becky's hands were beginning to hurt from Cody clutching them so hard. He pulled out of her once more, moving her on top of him. Becky sank down and began to rock back and forth and up and down, her arms around Cody's neck.

"Be-Becky I'm going to-" Cody tensed as he released, Becky moaning as she reached her orgasm at his final thrust.

__

When we both get carried away

Becky let herself out of the hotel room the next morning, making sure to be quiet as she shut the door behind herself. Cody would sleep for another hour or two yet.

"Where are you going?" Cody grabbed her wrist as she started off down the hall, "Come back inside, I'm cold"

Becky surveyed him for a second or two, "Fine"

"Why do you always leave?" Cody mumbled into her neck

"Because why would you want me in the morning? I love you, okay? It kills me that you're with that crispy whore who changes ethnicity every time I see her. I. Love.You."

__

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge

_A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

"I love you too" Cody smiled at Becky, "Want some breakfast?"

"No, Cody, you don't get it. I love you, more than this friends-with-benefits thing we've got going on. I want to be with you" Becky looked up at Cody, tears of frustration shining in her eyes.

Cody stood silently with his arms around his friend, who tore herself away and slammed the door behind her. He sighed and picked up his cell phone, dialling his last called number, "Hey baby"

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away_

When we both get carried away

"Rebecca, perhaps you could explain to me why you were seen coming out of Cody Runnels' hotel room this morning?" Vince arched his eyebrows and looked at the much younger woman, "Well?"

Cody walked into the room, ten minutes late, "Sorry, I got caught up"

"It's no problem. Could you explain why Becky was seen coming out of your hotel room this morning?"

Cody flashed Becky a smile "Well, I could..."

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away_

"Now is not the time for games, Cody" Becky snapped, "I wake Cody up every morning, Vince."

Vince smiled "Good. That's all I thought there was to it. You can go now, both of you"

"No we can't." Cody stood up, "Becky and I are together."

__

When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)

"Sometimes Cody gets carried away" Becky smiled nervously, "I'll get going now"

"Go out with me. I dumped her this morning Becky" Cody said, not letting go of Becky's arm, "I'm serious"

"Lets talk later, okay?" Becky smiled once more before staring at Cody, "If I say yes will you let go of me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll go out with you" Becky grinned and kissed Cody, "Catch ya later, Vince"

"I got the power!" Cody sang as he and Becky walked down the hall, "Now can I go back to bed?"

Becky smirked "Yes darling, yes you can."

__

When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away...


End file.
